A quien tu decidiste amar
by SereFan18
Summary: pensé...solo pense que al volver el y yo seriamos felices juntos...esa chica hizo lo que nunca pude...les deseo lo mejor
1. chapter 1

_Eran las 8:14 am me habian dicho que acababas de llegar de alola_

 _apenas lo supe_ _fui en camino a encontrarme con el_

 _aquel chico que robo mi corazon_

 _Ash Ketchúm_ _el señor "maestro pokemon" estaba tan nerviosa_ _¿estara bien? , ¿tendra nuevos amigos?_

 _...¿novia?...rei al pensar eso,Ash es demasiado infantil_

 _como para tener una novia...vi que tocaron la puerta,les pedi a todos que se escondieran en susurros_

 _entonces se abrio la puerta dejando ver_

ummm...hola?_-dijo ash entrando ala sala

-_SORPRESA!_-Gritaron todos los presentes Saltando lanzando confetiprendi la luz y lo vi...parecia mas maduro,mas grande...mas..

mas guapo me sonroje al pensar eso

hasta que

-_¡¡AAAASH!!_-se Escucho afuera una voz femenina

-_Oh casi lo olvido!_-Salio apresurado

yo sali tambien,Se veia una chica era un poco mas baja que yo,tenia el cabello pelimiel ojos azul claro

-_Ash me dejaste atras!_-Inflando los cachetes como señal de puchero

-_Lo siento Sere _-Se disculpo apenado-me emocione demasiado-

-_No importa_-Sonrió despues se giro hacia nosotros-Oh Hola!

-_Amigos ella es Serena_-

gary se acerco hacia ella con su tipica costumbre de coquetear.

-_Hola Hermosa,Mi Nombre es Gary Oak_-

-_Es un Gusto Gary_-Extendio su mano y Gary la tomo y le dio un beso Cosa que le hizo sonrojar un poco

-_¿Y de donde eres?_-

-_Soy De La Region Kalos_-

-_¿Segura no eres de kanto?_-¿Que?

-_¿eh?,no ¿por que? _-Parecia confundida

-_Por que tienes mucho En-Kanto_-Oh Gary ¿Enserio?,A serena se le veia incomoda en la situacion

-Jala a Serena Y la abraza posesivamente-Si,¿Verdad que es un encanto mi **_NOVIA_** -Dijo Ash Haciendo enfasis en Novia...Espera...¡¿NOVIA?!

 _Todos miraron a Ash sorprendidos_

 _mientras este seguia abrazando de manera sobreprotectora a Serena la cual se sonrojó y sonrió un poco incomoda_

-_¿Eh oido bien?,¿Novia?_-Dijo Delia en Shock

-_Asi es Mamá,Ella es Mi Novia seguro la recuerdas,es mi amiga del campamento_-Dijo Sonriente

-_¡Del Cual me olvidaste!_-

-_Ya me había disculpado sere_-dijo apenado

-_Pika Pika_-dijo negando con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación

en el hombro de esa tal Serena

-_Ahh...¿Tu Tambien Pikachu?_-Serena Rio

-_¡Pika Pikachu!_-Frotando su mejilla ala de serena con afecto

 _despues de eso entramos a casa de ash_

-_Es Muy linda_-Menciono Serena mirando como estaba adornada la casa

-_Gracias_-dijo Delia la cual se le habia pasado un poco el shock

de enterarse de que era ella la novia de ash

Empezamos a servir la comida

-_Dime Serena...-Dijo Brock-¿como fue exactamente que llegaste a ser la novia de este infantil,testarudo y Friendzoneador-

mire atentamente a Serena

-¿Infantil?-Pregunto-Ash no es Infantil-

-¿Que?,Ash es el chico más infantil que eh conocido-Dije

Serena me miro confundida,mientras ash me miraba burlon

-mira quien habla señorita Bicicleta-

-Señor maestro pokemon-Repeti nostalgica

-Puede que seas algo distraído...hasta torpe..-

-¡sere!-dijo Ash

-pero...-pauso-Ash es la persona mas valiente y determimada que eh conocido es alguien de quien aprendi mucho,y que me apoyo hasta cuando lo crei imposible Ash simplemente es la mejor persona que eh conocido aun y con sus defectos-Finalizo me quede perpleja...Ash solo la miro enternecido mientras ella le sonreia, delia,brock,el profesor hasta gary la miraron sorprendidos y ala vez enternecidos

-Ashy-Boy enserio tienes suerte-Comento gary

-Rio-Claro que tengo-

-Eres una buena chica-dijo delia

-Gracias Señora delia-dijo sonrojada

-ahh vamos dime suegra-ella se apeno

 _todos sonreian_

 _todos veían a aquella pelimiel_

 _sinEmbargo La pelinaranja se sintio sola_

 _triste,decepcionada,pensó_

 _ella hizo lo que nunca pude hacer_

 _miro como el Azabache reia,abrazaba y hablaba con ella_

 _lo que siempre quiso para si misma pero nunca pasaria_

 _¿Es por que yo no soy ella?_


	2. chapther 2

-Bueno Serena,¿Como Conociste a Ash?-Pregunto Gary Rompiendo el silencio

-Bueno...Fue En un campamento Aqui en Kanto,Mama decia que era demasiado timida y no mentia no podia hablar con nadie que no fuese ella me daba mucho pavor-

-Valla...si que eras timida-Dijo Gary _Demasiado_

-Sip -sonrio- Ella me trajo yo al principio llore mucho,me daba tanto miedo estar sola ese dia..

 _profesor Oak-Bien,bien niños hoy haremos la actividad de reunir_

 _Bayas para los pokemon vayan por equipos y No se separen-_

 _Oh no,no,no,no ¿e-equipos..?_

 _mire a aquellas personas...no,no puedo juntarme solo.._

 _-La miran-¡¿Ehh?! -se esconde detras de un arbol-_

 _...uff...mejor,mejor ire sola_

Eso pudo ser peligroso Serena-Dijo Delia y no mentia eso pudo ser demasiado peligroso para una niña

-Si,mi timidez era tanta que enserio no podia hablar con nadie-dijo

 _bueno...Bayas...bayas...¿Donde habrá?_

 _camine un largo tiempo sin encontrar nada_

 _cuando quise volver me di cuenta de que_

 _¡Estaba pérdida!_

 _-¡O-Oigan!...,¡¿D-donde estan todos?! ¡¿A donde se fueron?!-Grite con los ojos llorosos..-¿Eh?..._

 _En los arbustos se movio algo eso me asusto_

 _y salio poliwag Dando un gran salto yo de la impresión cai y me raspe la rodilla-Sabia que no debia venir...¡Mamiii!-Grite...volvio a escuchar algo en los arbustos...-¿eh?...-cerre los ojos con fuerza_

 _-¿poliwag?_..-Era un niño Azabache ojiCafe-

-¡Era Ash!-Exclame sin pensar...ups...Ella asintió sonriendo

- _Soy Ash,¿quien eres?...¿Que paso? -_

 _-m-me cai y me raspe la pierna-_

-¡no te preocupes! _...¿ves esto?-mostro un pañuelo azul para despues amarrarlo en su rodilla...Serena intento pararse pero cayo_

 _-augh...no puedo pararme-se quejo-_

 _-Claro que puedes,No te rindas hasta el final-Le dio la mano ella_

 _la miro fijamente despues la tomo y cuando iba caer denuevo el la sostuvo y quedaron abrazados ella se separo perpleja_

 _-Asi Si -mostro una gran sonrisa-anda volvamos al campamento-caminaron juntos hasta aquel lugar_

 _Fin De Flash back_

-¡Ohh que Lindo!-Exclamo Delia,Ash se ruborizó

-Que linda historia...y vaya que el destino los volvio a juntar-dijo el profesor

-Serena Sonrio-Habia prometido devolverle su pañuelo pero siempre que lo buscaba se metia en problemas y no podia hablarle-

-...y...¿como se reencontraron?-pregunte,ella me miro

-Veras...Mi Madre es una corredora Rihorn y ella siempre quizo que yo siguiera su camino pero a mí nunca me llamo la atención-

-querias encontrar tu propio sueño--comento brock alo que ella asintió

-ese dia yo me cai de un rihorn y volvimos temprano a casa

mama prendio la televisión y puso su programa favorito pero fue interrumpido por una noticia muy importante...Un chico estaba en la cima de la torre luminalia ,Habia un Garchoom que habia "enloquecido"

y el estaba intentando calmarlo cosa que logro pero..-todos miraron intrigados a Serena-Su Pikachu cayo desde la cima y el se tiro a rescatarle..-

-¡¿QUE HICISTE QUE?!-Le grite a ash,el solo me miro un poco asustado

-por suerte Mega Blaziken los salvo a ambos y cuando vi mejor a ese chico vi que era el-

-Ash Eso Fue muy arriesgado-le dijo delia

-¿Ups..?-todos lo miraron con pokerface

-¿y como reaccióno al verte?-

-no me recordo-

-¡Ash que cruel!-Dijo Brock

-¡Ya me habia disculpado!-

-No importa,el estaba ocupado pensando como vencer el gimnasio-

-¿Qu-...?¡yo me enfadaria mucho!-dije mirando a ash

-Nunca Me moleste por eso...solo me senti triste,habia esperado el tipico encuentro donde el te abraza y te dice que te extraño pero

aun así estamos aqui,juntos,aun si no me recordaste de cualquier forma no importa-sonrio

-(Awwww...Me enferman...)-pensé

-Awww-fue el sonido que cobro la sala

esa chica parecia intachable,demonios,pero...no me rendiré

se que en algo debo ser mejor y asi ash me notara

¡bien! conocer ala pelimiel fue interesante

pero...lo que busco es despedirme de ella

preparate...esto es la guerra


End file.
